


The Stony Files

by foxski



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxski/pseuds/foxski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles chronicling Steve’s time in the 21st century with his boyfriend Tony Stark. Shenanigans always ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Google

**Author's Note:**

> Not my creations.

_Dear Diary, ~~~~_

_I’m not sure what I’m supposed to call this. Dave said I should keep a diary to keep track of my thoughts “since I’m alienated in a time that left behind most of my personality 70 years ago.” So keeping this diary is supposed to help me adjust to the changes of living in the 21 st century and reflect on them. I suppose._

_Living with Tony is strange…good, but strange. I guess it’s better than living in S.H.I.E.L.D. Anyway, with 70 years of history to catch up with, I’ve been using this search engine named Google. I used to ask Tony about things like global warming and the Cold War and he’d Google it for me. After awhile he started getting annoyed with me always asking questions._

_  
_

“Tony, who’s Quentin Tarantino?” Steve voice called from the PA system one afternoon.  “Clint said he made this movie about WWII that I’d like.”

Tony had to beat down the twitching eyebrow. This had been the 30th question asked of him in the space of an hour. He was doing important work. Okay so he wasn’t working with nuclear sources. He was renovating his new motorcycle he just bought, but that wasn’t the point.

“Google it, Steve.”

“I don’t know how,” Steve’s whiny voice responded.

“Jarvis, pull up Let Me Google That For You,” Tony sighed.

The webpage was brought on his 3-D workstation. Tony just rolled his eyes.

“You heard the man, Jarvis. Go ahead and send it to him.”

Steve was on his very simple laptop that Dave had been teaching him and Thor how to use, when the link popped up on his screen. He clicked the link and looked at the page, watching the words automatically type themselves in the search bar and the results popping up. Steve just smiled and started scrolling through the multiple websites.

 

Later, when Tony surfaced to get something to eat, Steve was sitting on the couch watching TV.

“How’d that link work out?” Tony asked with a smirk.

“Oh I forgot,” Steve said, jumping up and planting a kiss on Tony’s cheek. “Thank you for the link. It’s so awesome. It types it in for me and everything.”

“What?” Tony exclaimed. “No. I sent you that link because it supposed to be sarcasm. Let Me Google That For You is for people to lazy to Google things themselves. You’re supposed to be shamefaced and begging me to forgive the utter stupidity of asking me to Google something for you. I build war machines and tech that wouldn’t be invented for a hundred years if it wasn’t for my genius brain.”

“Not much of genius if I still got what I wanted,” Steve shrugged. “Quentin Tarantino is a director. He wrote and directed _Inglorious Bastards_. Thanks, Tony.”

Steve gave him a brisk pat on his shoulder and walked away.

“I’m going to smash my head against a wall. Thank you for making my life worth living,” Tony called.


	2. Gay Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony participate in a parade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my characters.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tony said we’ll be going to a parade today. I’m excited because it’s been forever since I’ve been to parade, plus he said we’d get to ride on a float. I can’t wait to tell you when I get back._

“Are you excited about the parade?” Tony asked, as they sped there in his Audi.

“I am, but why did you bring a change of clothes?”

“Well, we can’t go as is. We want to look…appropriate.”

 

When they got to the parade there were thousands of people there dressed in bright colors. Steve tried to get a glimpse of the signs they were holding, but Tony started pushing him in the direction of a woman wearing a bikini and a lot of body paint.

“Tony and Steve! I’m so glad you got here alright. If you need a place to change there’s a tent over there,” she said pointing.

“Thanks, Nikki. We’ll be back soon.”

 

“Tony, why am I wearing this?” Steve said licking a stripe of blue body paint off his arm. “You did say this is edible, right?”

“Yes and like I said, it’s so you look appropriate.”

Tony stopped to admire his work. Steve was wearing a pair of white and red striped hot pants, no shirt and a blue and white star painted on his chest. Tony smirked.

“I don’t think this appropriate, Tony. People are going to see me half naked.”

“You know you should be thanking me. I’m a very jealous lover, but I’m being considerate and sharing the gift of your amazing ass with the good citizens of LA and those who can afford premium television.”

 

Nikki smiled when she saw the two. Tony pulled his shades on, his reactor core shinning through his red tank top and his gold hot pants even shorter than Steve’s.

“I want to thank you two for doing the Pride festival.  Your float is over there. Go ahead and take your places.”

Steve frowned as Tony grabbed his hand and led him to the float. All around the float were people holding up Gay Pride and LGBT right’s signs.

“Whoa, Tony. Is this a _gay_ parade?”

“Yes, darling,” Tony said, helping him up the ‘Superheroes for LGBT Rights’ float.

“But won’t people think we’re gay?” Steve whispered.

Tony gave him a quizzical look. “What do you think we were doing last night when you put your—”

“TONY!” Steve exclaimed, covering his mouth.

Tony just pushed his hand away.

“We don’t live in the time of “Homosexual Menace,” Steve. It’s okay to be gay. Think about it. When have we ever fought a gay villain? Okay, some were debatable, but we fought them because they were batshit crazy not because of their sexuality.”

“I just didn’t know,” Steve said, scratching the back of his head.

“It’s okay. You spent 90 years being a virgin, Edward Cullen. Let me call the shots. Now face the cameras and wave.”

Steve wrinkled his nose, but turned to wave to the crowd. It didn't take him long to get into it.

"Are those TV cameras? Is this going to be on TV?" Steve asked, looking at the reporters standing on the curbs.

"Oh, yeah," Tony said, leaning over him. "Fury will not be happy...Oh wait this is him. Smile, baby." 

Tony held the cameraphone out and snapped a picture of the two of them waving. 

"He is going to hate me in the morning," Tony mumbled with a smirk.

 

_Not what I was expecting at all, diary._


	3. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve celebrate Christmas for the first time in 70 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not mine

_Dear Diary,_

_I can’t believe I’m spending my first Christmas in the 21 st century. I remember not having a lot of decorations in the house the last Christmas I was conscious for. It’ll be nice to get some warmth in the house._

_  
_

“What the hell is that?” Steve asked as Happy unceremoniously dumped a big box on the floor of the living room.

“Our tree. What do you think it is?” Tony said.

“Why’s it in a box?” Steve said, pushing Happy’s hands away and taking over opening the big wooden crate.

When he managed to get the box open, the tree was sitting there, pre-decorated and plastic. Steve’s face screwed up in confusion. He took the plug dangling out of the box and put it in a nearby socket. The tree immediately lit up.

“What is this?” Steve exclaimed. “You got a plastic tree? Do they really make these?”

“Have you ever seen a real plant in this house? I’m not going to water and vacuum after a tree,” Tony said. “Those pine needles get everywhere. Trust me I know.”

Steve pulled the tree out of the box and pushed down the “boughs.” The tree was maybe 7ft tall, with all the trim already on it. It looked like something out of a Macy’s catalogue with the blue and white colors; it just looked sterile.

“You look put out, Steve. I’m sorry. Did you want the stringed popcorn, hand-decorated ornaments and gingerbread men?”

“Tony—”

“If you’d like I could have Happy drive into LA and buy a tree and all of its mix-matched handmade accoutrements from some family for like 30 bucks.”

“Have some respect for the holiday, Tony. I’m not saying we have to go caroling, but it’s about spending time with people you love. I don’t care about the tree. I’m just happy to be with you. Yeah, it would be nice if your tree wasn’t something you bought just to make me happy.”

“Oh, Steve.Don’t be silly,” Tony said, getting up from the couch and taking his hands into his own. “I got the tree because it goes with the color scheme.”

“Ugh, Tony.”

“I’m just kidding,” Tony laughed. “Do what you want to the tree. Make it feel like home. I’m going to be in the workshop.”

 

When Tony surfaced from his workshop hours later, he saw the lit tree, but it looked much more different. All the metal and tinsel was taken off the tree and replaced with cardboard ornaments, painted and colored. Some of the ornaments were pictures of Steve and Tony, Pepper and Happy.  Pepper was putting candy canes on the tree and Happy was hanging lights around the window. Steve was cutting and gluing on the floor.

“What’s this?” Tony asked.

“It’s a Christmas tree, boss,” Pepper replied flatly.

“You know that Christmas gift you bought for yourself from me, I’m taking it back.”

“Look I made kissing cousins, except they’re us,” Steve said holding up cardboard cutout of two little boys with their faces.

Tony took in the tree as Steve hung the last ornament.

“You said to make it feel like home. Now I did,” Steve said, standing to take in his work. He pulled Tony into his arms. “Do you like it?”

“It’s very WWII chic,” Tony grinned.

“Oh, stop.”

“Of course I like it, Steve. I’m happy if you’re happy. I’m also happy if you want to ruin the color scheme of my living room with your crudely painted ornaments and garish flashing lights.”

“Tony, just shut up and kiss me,” Steve laughed.


End file.
